


Drunk Last Night (NSFW Ver.)

by Little_Miss_Smuttsicle



Series: Drunk Last Night [2]
Category: Jacksepticeye RPF, Markiplier RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Choking, Drunk Sex, Heartache, Heartbreak, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Roughness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 15:09:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4881499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Miss_Smuttsicle/pseuds/Little_Miss_Smuttsicle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>~Mark doesn't know how he will ever forgive Jack, or if he would ever take him back, if he did it would take a long time. He loves him so much though and he feels he is worth the fight. How will Mark cope with his feelings of sadness and anger?~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk Last Night (NSFW Ver.)

**Author's Note:**

> First part is SFW: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4873702
> 
> I had SO much fun putting this together :$ I'm very proud of it. Hope you all enjoy!

Mark looked up at Jack, he had no words to say and he wasn’t even sure how he should feel. He just drunkenly stared at him, not a sound was made.

_Did he really mean all he said? Did he really feel remorse or guilt? Did he really still love me? I’m trying so hard to believe him, I want to so bad. Being broken this badly though, doesn’t just mend back together, it doesn’t work that way. If I ever forgave him, it would take quite a long time._

Jack leaned down and slowly kissed Marks’ forehead.

_I don’t think I could turn away from him though, even after all the wrong he’s done. I don’t think I could pass up the chance, to let him to fix this. This is all I ever wanted... For him to prove how sorry he is, to prove how much he loves me. I would give him the rest of my life to prove it, that’s how much I love him, even if he didn’t deserve it._

Jack stood up and went into the kitchen. He returned with a bottle of rum. “I know this is hypocritical of me, I just think we could both use a drink.....” He spoke softly.

He sat down next to him, hanging his head. He could feel Mark watching him but he never looked over. He just opened the bottle and took a big gulp of rum, feeling Marks’ eyes on him.

Mark said nothing; he too took a drink. He wasn’t even upset that Jack decided to sit and drink alongside him. He though, had nothing to say to him yet, he just felt a large, drunken, upset lump in this throat.

They sat together in silence, as they continued to drink. Mark had finished off his vodka and dropped the empty bottle at his feet. Jack looked over at him, with no expression on his face. He could see the sadness in his eyes, so maybe just maybe Jack did feel something.

Jack chugged back the alcohol, he didn’t want Mark to see him, hold back his tears. He reached out his arm, to hand him the bottle. He stared down at the floor as Mark took it from his hand and took a drink.

They passed the bottle back and forth just sitting in silence. It felt like time had stopped, cold dead in its tracks. Time had stopped, Jack could no longer feel his legs, now no longer his fingers.

_I could stop breathing and my heart could stop beating but I wouldn’t care as long it was because of him. No one ever made me feel this way.....no one._

He looked over and Mark with his brain all fuzzy and his tongue tied. He couldn’t help but smile, he had no reason to be happy but the rum was warm, running through him.

“I thought about what you said.” Mark said before taking another drink. “If I ever did forgive you, it would take a long time.

“I know, I wouldn’t expect any less than a long time.”

“I do though; want to give you that chance.” Mark paused, “even though you don’t deserve it.

“I know I don’t deserve it, I don’t deserve anything. I don’t even deserve you.” Jack said with tremble in his voice, he knew how true this was, even though it hurt.

They continued to drink and their brains had turned to mush, Mark was feeling a rush of different feelings; one after the other, changing quite rapidly...sadness, anger, happiness, lust.

Jack stole a glimpse at Mark, wondering what was going through his mind. He was also worried what was going through his own. He too felt a crazy mix up of feelings from deep inside; he couldn’t stop the madness that ensued.

Marks’ body was starting to warm up from the alcohol in his system. The more they drank the warmer he got, the more he lost his inhibitions. Jack was falling close behind him, also feeling this way; the more alcohol he chugged back.

“You know I love you right? Jack spoke; he stopped, surprised by his own words. Where did that come from?

“Yes....” Mark paused, “but, I’ve always loved you more.”

He couldn’t argue that, after all the wrong he’s done. He wouldn’t dare argue with him, as he was telling the honest truth.

Mark turned over, staring Jack right in the face. He felt so tingly in his cheeks and his mind is a fuddle. He could sense the drunkenness coming off Jack, Mark always thought he was most cute when he was intoxicated and vulnerable.

Jack had finished off the rum and put the bottle down. He turned over looking at Mark, both of them weak-kneed and inebriated. He smiled a big plastered smile and reached out to touch his hand.

Instantly Mark felt a surge through his body, once he felt Jacks’ hand on his. Last time he felt his touch, it was a touch of anger and dismay. He was so long gone now that he didn’t care, he felt how he did and there was no going back.

He locked eyes with Jack and instantly, Mark pulled him in by the collar; forcefully kissing him on the lips. Jack didn’t pull away; he kissed him back, aggressively biting his lip, growling with arousal.

Jack held Marks’ face as they kissed, feeling the blood run through his veins. He leaned in closer, almost falling on top of him. He had no idea why they were doing this but he no longer cared. He just knew his head was in the clouds and he lost the ability to stop himself.

They continued to vigorously make out, Mark removed Jacks’ beanie, tousling his hair. He grabbed Jacks’ shirt and pulled it up over his head. Jack did the same, pulling at Marks’ shirt off.  He held him closer pulling him up off the floor, not releasing their lips for a moment. Pushing Jack against the wall, he kissed down his neck, then down his chest.

Jack let out a little gasp, feeling Mark kiss lower and lower. He reached Jacks’ stomach and he licked and traced his tongue around his belly button and down his lower abdomen. He gently started biting his stomach.

“Ahhh.” Jack let out a little cry, as Mark undid his pants. He felt so red in the face, he couldn’t even look down. He didn’t want him to see his erection.

His pants came down a bit enough for Mark to get easy access. He smiled up and Jack seeing him blush like a tomato.

“Look at me Jack.” Mark insisted, with a mischievous smile across his face.

Jack glanced down shyly at him. He watched Mark remove his underwear with his teeth.

“B..buut mark-“He spoke softly, as his voice trembled.

He was fighting to look away, to the hide the embarrassment on his face. He couldn’t help but watch; he couldn’t protest within his drunken mind.

 Mark got his boxers off, showing off Jacks’ hard cock. “Oh seems like you’re excited Jack,” he looked up at Jack smiling, teasing him. “Do you want me Jack?”

He took Jacks’ cock in his mouth, jerking him off with one hand while he sucked.

“Mmmmmm Mark” Jack moaned hunching over feeling so weak, still feeling numb from the booze.

Mark reached up with both hands holding Jack up by the stomach. He continued to suck him off, hands free. He sucked faster and harder. Jack moaned more and louder being held against the wall unable to really move.

He bucked his hips, thrusting into deeper into Marks’ mouth. “Ohhh fuck Mmmarrkkk!” Jack cried out, he held his hand to his mouth, as fear of being too loud. Mark continued sucking, moaning quite a bit himself, getting Jacks’ cock half way down his throat. He was bulging at the seams in his own jeans; the pressure caused him to become more turned on, more feisty.

“Oh my god, mark!” Jack cried out, no longer trying to hide his shame. He tossed his head back, reaching down to grab Mark by the hair, thrusting more into his mouth, making Mark take him whole.

Mark sucked faster and harder, then he let go of Jack and he pulled out, exposing Jacks’ wet, rock hard cock. He stood up kissing Jack pulling him towards the bedroom.

They made out stumbling down the hallway, Jack undoing Marks jeans, pulling them down. Mark stepped out of them and they continued to the bedroom. They reached the bed and Mark told him to sit down.

Jack sat on the bed, removing Marks’ boxers. He had already gotten pre-cum on them; Jack had no idea that sucking made Mark so excited. He took Marks hard cock in his hands jerking him off faster and harder, then took him in his mouth and sucked him.

“Get it as wet as you can, okay?” Mark requested moaning a bit.

Jack nodded and continued sucking harder and faster taking more of Mark in his mouth. He felt Mark put more of his weight into it, forcing more into his mouth.

“Oh fuck, Jack...yes!” Mark cried out grabbing Jacks’ cock jerking him off. Both of them were moaning more and more. Mark let go of Jack and held onto the back of his head. Jack slowed down on the sucking and let him thrust it into his mouth.

“Suck it, suck it, ssssuuccckk itt!” He pleaded.

Jack couldn’t take any more, he felt himself gagging. He had drool running down his chin and throat. He looked up at Mark as he sucked.

“You look so good gagging on my dick Jack” He hissed biting his lip.

Jack became more turned on by Marks’s tone. He continued sucking faster and faster and faster. Mark pulled Jacks’ hair and that made him cry out. He pulled away and Jack gasped for air but smiled blushing.

“Aww, Jack.” He leaned in and kissed him. He looked down at his saliva soaked cock and smiled real big. “You’ve done so well.”

Jack blushed nervously as Mark stood at the edge of the bed. They started making out then Mark laid him on the bed. He pulled up his legs and spread them. He came in closer between Jacks’ legs, as he teased the tip of his cock around Jacks’ entrance. He let out a little moan and bit his lip.

“Please fuck me Mark” Jack pleaded, blushing like crazy.

“Oh, what was that? Sean McLoughlin wants me to fuck him, is that right?” Mark smirked.

“Mark I told you before you don’t-“

“Shhhh.” Mark touched his finger to Jacks’ lip. He reached over and grabbed the lube. “I want it wetter, as I’m feeling a little..... Frisky” He growled putting the lube on his cock.

“You know what you’re going to get?”

Jack watched his face nervously, waiting for his response.

 “A nice rough fucking.”

Jacks’ eyes widened but feeling so excited, he pulled mark in and kissed him. Mark could still taste the rum on his lips.

“Fuck me then big boy!” Jack hissed.

Mark took his throbbing, lube covered dick and stuck it inside him. Jack let out a cry. Mark pulled him closer and began to thrust him gently.

“Feels good?”

“Y-yes.” Jack moaned thrusting back in rhythm. They pick up the pace and Mark takes control.

“Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck!” He cried out, starting to heavy breathe. He gripped the sheets as Mark fucked him harder and faster.

Jack let out a scream and instantly grew embarrassed. He was always nervous about getting carried away vocally.

Mark slowed down a bit to tease him, he smiled waiting for his reaction.

“Nooo Mark please! Faster!” Jack cried out, almost begging.

“Oh yes, that’s what I like to hear!” Mark growled picking up the pace, fucking him faster.

“Harder Mark! Ahhh Ffffuuuckkk!”

He reached out and covered Jacks mouth with his hand. He continued to fuck him hard as Jack squirmed with muffled screams.

“Oh fuck Jack, you feel so good!” Mark moaned loudly. He pulled away his hand, giving him the chance to catch his breath.

Jack thrusted harder and faster and Mark thrusted back. He noticed Jack pulling roughly at the sheets. He could tell Jack was more turned on than usual, he always knew Jack inside out and that included what made him tick.

“Fuck me Mark! FUCK ME!” Jack screamed panting so heavily, arching his back; feeling his toes curl.

Mark grabbed Jack by the throat and instantly Jack became putty in his hands. He became so weak and just cried out.

“You’re a dirty little slut aren’t you?!” He fucked him harder, choking him more.

“Yes!” Jack cried out.

“Yes, I’m a dirty little slut!” He repeated, gasping to breathe.

Jack couldn’t control himself, he was about to cum. Mark too was so close as, he was so turned on, seeing him so helpless.

“I’m gunna cum!” He cried out, tears of pleasure pouring down his cheeks.

“Yes, Jack cum for me!” Mark thrusted so hard, they came at the same time. Mark let go of his throat.

Jack came all over his stomach and Mark came inside him. He pulled out and collapsed onto the bed.

“Oh my god Mark....” Jack said, out of breath, he just laid there, not able to feel his body.

“I’m glad I got my anger out.” Mark sighed exhausted.


End file.
